Operation Golden Medal
by WereWolfGirl1318
Summary: what happens when one of the Seigaku Team members has to get an operation if he ever wants to play tennis again? Read and find out. Summery sucks. Please review. I don't own anything. I take no credit.


Operation Golden Medal

One day, Eiji, a 15 year old boy, went to the doctors. He didn't like going to the doctors. They scared him. He wasn't sure why, they just did. When he got to the doctors, he sat in the waiting room, waiting for the nurse to call his name. While he was waiting, he could feel the fear growing in his chest. He started to think about scary things that the doctor could do to him.

"Mom, I want to go home. I don't like it here. My shoulder is fine." Eiji said to his mom after a while of silence and letting his fear gain control.

"We'll go home as soon as your appointment is over, Eiji." His mother replied reading a magazine. Eiji decided not to protest, so he just sat there quietly. Then shortly, the nurse called him in and showed him to his room.

When Eiji got home after his appointment, he went straight up to his room and called his best friend, Oishi.

"Hey Oishi, I need to talk to you. Can you meet me in the park in about ten minutes?" Eiji asked trying to sound calm.

"Yeah, I am on my way now. I'll see you in a little bit." Oishi replied not suspecting a thing. And with that they hung up. Eiji ran out of his room and the house. He didn't stop running until he reached the park.

He saw Oishi waiting for him at their usual spot.

"Hey, what's up?" Oishi asked when he saw Eiji.

"Like I said on the phone, I have to tell you something. It's not something I want to tell you, but I must." Eiji replied with panic and fear in his voice.

"What is it Eiji? You can tell me." Oishi encouraged sensing that Eiji was upset.

"I had a doctor's appointment today for my shoulder. You remember how I injured it during my last tennis match?" Eiji replied trying to remain calm.

"Yeah, how can I forget? You haven't played tennis since." Oishi replied trying to make Eiji laugh.

"Well, they took some x-rays. Oishi, I have to have surgery to fix my shoulder." Eiji blurted out in pure fear. Oishi's eyes widened in horror, he knew how much Eiji hated going to the doctors and now how much he feared having surgery.

"But I thought your shoulder was healing." Oishi replied in shock.

"Yeah, me too. But my mom made me a doctor's appointment and they said that my shoulder was back in place but the joint was badly cracked and needs surgery to fix it." Eiji replied with even more fear and panic in his voice and on his face.

"Do you know when the operation is going to happen?" Oishi asked trying to comfort his friend.

"Yeah, the same day we go to the national's tournament." Eiji replied calming down a little.

"What? No way!" Oishi replied in shock again.

"That's not the worst part. From now on I can't play tennis, unless I have the operation. And even after that I won't be able to play tennis for three months." Eiji replied in pure disappointment and heartbroken.

"Ok Eiji. This is what we're going to do. We go home, get a goods night sleep and then we'll meet here tomorrow with Tezuka and see what he says." Oishi replied calmly.

"Sounds good to me." Eiji replied as he gave Oishi a high five.

"Call me if you need anything or just want to talk." Oishi replied returning the high five.

"I will." Eiji replied with a smile on his face. And with that, they went their separate ways.

The next day, Eiji woke up early. He got dressed and ate breakfast as fast as he could. Then he walked to the park and on his way he called Oishi.

"Hey Oishi. I am on my way to the park." Eiji said calmly.

"Ok. I am here with Tezuka. Hurry and get here. I think Momo is suppose to be here soon and we don't want him to know about this. He'll tell everyone." Oishi replied sarcastically.

"Yeah. You're right. I'll hurry." Eiji replied with a little laugh. And with that, he hung up and ran the rest of the way to the park.

When he got to the park, he saw Oishi and Tezuka waiting for him.

"Hey, it's about time you got here." Oishi said when he saw Eiji.

"Sorry it took me so long." Eiji replied trying to catch his breath.

"So what's this about your shoulder Oishi has told me about?" Tezuka asked interrupting them. Eiji told him the story of going to the doctors and the operation. This didn't please Tezuka, for he was the tennis team's captain.

"So it's on the same day as the nationals?" Tezuka replied more to himself than to Eiji or Oishi.

"What do you think, Tezuka?" Oishi asked.

"I am thinking Eiji won't be playing tennis for a while." Tezuka replied in his usual tone.

"So you're saying I should get the operation?" Eiji asked with panic in his voice.

"If you ever want to play tennis again, then yes. Plus I am sure you don't want to let your teammates down, especially Oishi here." Tezuka replied calmly.

Eiji and Oishi spent the rest of the week hanging out together and making promises to each other while Eiji was in the hospital. Then one day, Oishi took Eiji to Takashi's sushi restaurant after school. When they got there, the whole tennis team was there to wish Eiji luck with his operation. They partied and comforted Eiji the best way they knew how, by being his friends. When Eiji left the restaurant, he was looking forward to his operation and couldn't wait. So he could play tennis along side his friends once more.

One the day of Eiji's operation, the tennis team won the nationals tournament and went to the hospital to support Eiji and show him their trophy and medals. When Eiji saw them after his operation, Oishi gave him the trophy and said that he deserved it.

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
